This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a safety valve having an annular chamber housing that is integrally formed.
A safety valve is used to provide a fail-safe barrier against inadvertent escape of fluids from a well. A safety valve is typically operated to its open and closed configurations in response to signals transmitted from surface or another remote location.
It will, thus, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing safety valves for use in subterranean wells. These improvements could be useful with a variety of different types of safety valves and in a variety of different well installations.